


A New Challenge

by MurphysLaw



Category: Psych, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles reflects on the new boy at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Challenge

Each school term brought a new challenge. This term it was Shawn Spencer.

Shawn Spencer doesn’t blow things up, or project his nightmares to everyone in the mansion. He doesn’t try to kill the other kids or isn’t able to touch other humans without killing them.

Shawn Spencer was, quite simply, a pain in the ass.

He had been here for a week. And, I swear, it was the longest week in my life.

Spencer had formed friend, become obsessed with a girl and made an enemy.

His friend was one Burton ‘Gus’ Guster, aka, Magic Head, his mutant name, on account that if you place your hand on his head, it boosts your natural mutation, as well, though this is only rumour, being amazing to touch. A good student, clever, before his gift appeared he was going to go to the best school in the country, but instead he arrived at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters and settled down into the mutant way of life. He was the most promising student in the school, and I could only hope that Shawn will not bring him down.

The girl was Juliet O’Hara, or Jules. She had the ability to transform herself into a cat, with an above average senses. She was beautiful and graceful, but also dangerous. Luckily, she also had a seed of attraction for Shawn, so I am sure I wouldn’t have to explain to another students parents why there kid has come home castrated. She was the other part of the schools only detective agency at the school, the other being Shawn’s new enemy...

Carlton Lassiter. A strange boy, his mutation being pink fairy wings, which he kept hidden at all times, as well as being obsessed with guns to the point where I thought he was going to be a threat to the other kids. But he wasn’t- as long as Shawn wasn’t there. Shawn and Carlton quite simply clashed, and there was nothing anyone can do about it. Shawn liked winding Carlton up, and Carlton liked being as hostile to the other boy as physically possible. It was a shame, they had more things in common than they'll like to admit.

This though, wasn’t a need to concern. Many people have friends and enemies at the school, no what concerned him was the other things.

Like spit balling Scott every lesson.  
Like asking stupid questions in Jeans lessons.  
Like very badly flirting with girls who can set fire to things- like his clothes.  
Like trying to get Ororo to make it snow so they can build a snowman.  
Like trying to touch Rogue just to see if it will hurt.  
Like coming in and telling the whole class which teachers were once drug addicts.  
Like teaming up with Gus to use their powers as a team to find out test answers.  
Like referencing an obscure 80’s movie 100 times each lesson.  
Like hiding pineapples round the school, especially in certain headmasters wheel chairs while there sleeping (yes, I knows that’s him).  
Like, let’s say setting up a Psychic detective agency in the school just to really piss of Carlton so he can solve all of the other boys cases before he could.

Yes, Shawn Spencer was a challenge, an odd challenge, so unlike the other ones, but a challenge no less. And I’ll be damned if I was going to fail on this one.


End file.
